


A higher prize

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal offers to leave in exchange for a prize.





	A higher prize

”I could leave now,” Hannibal said. “Leave you all alone.”  
“Why? You are obsessed with me. You would never leave me,” Will said.  
“I would. I would leave Abigail to you, and I would never bother you again.”  
“You would require a prize to relinquish your hold on her.”  
“Of course. I would even let Lass go if you would only do this for me.”  
“Lass? She isn’t dead then?”  
“She has been in my care,” he said and Will shivered.  
“I would do all this if you would sleep with me.”  
“You came on to me once, and I refused you. “  
“I still recall the bitter sting of your polite refusal. “  
“You would give up all this for a fuck?”  
“How could I not?”  
“Once?”  
“A night may contain several sexual escapes,” Hannibal said.  
“Why should I believe you?”  
“I give you my word.”  
“Very well.”  
“I would like to kill with you too, but I shall settle for this.”  
“Most gallant,” Will said.

*  
“Take off your clothes,” Hannibal said and Will stripped before his hungry eyes.  
“A virgin sacrifice,” Will said.  
“Indeed,” said Hannibal. He stripped himself and revealed a very impressive physique, made for killing and loving.  
“Come to me,” he said and Will did.  
They kissed, oddly chaste.  
“I assume we won’t use protection, “ Will said.  
“No need. I have a clean bill of health, and I assume you do too.”  
“Yes,” Will said. He was untouched for years now.  
Hannibal laid over him and his cock was solid against Will’s own.  
They copulated like that, no bitterness over anything, only sweetness like honey.  
“Was it worth it?” Will asked come morning.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said. “You have saved your damsels and I have a sweet memory.”  
“So do I,” Will admitted and kissed him.

 

*  
Miriam Lass as found in her old house, sane than one might think. Abigail Hobbs went to her therapist Alana Bloom to reveal she was alive.  
Will Graham would build a boat.


End file.
